


Kakarot the king of the saiyans.

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Futanari, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: What if goku never bumped his head and he continued on with his mission? What if he succeded? What if goku was MUCH more sadistic and brutal than he is now? Well. Im here to answer that...enter, kakarot.





	Kakarot the king of the saiyans.

Overpowered unbeatable goku x harem, LOTS of yaoi, and futanari in fact all woman will be futanaries some will have pussies others just cock balls and ass, mpreg and regular impregnation, very gory and gruesome fights something to note, pretty much all of this first chapter was a roleplay, don't expect this many words for each chapter...and expect a sudden inconsistency as the story continues but it will become consistent again by chapter 3 

It was another day of mayhem for kakarot, he lived killing and sex, nothing was better to him, buildng all around the world were destroyed, cars abandoned, blood had littered the streets Kakarot sighed he had finished off the last human being on earth it was a human femboy that he had fucked for hours on end and then killed, when he came inside him he pulled out of his as hole putting his clothing back in, he sensed a pitufly low powerlevel, he looked up noticing a space ship landing near him.

Vegeta's ship landed slowly and already, he could sense a power level far beyond anything he could imagine. The ship hissed to a stop and once he stepped out, he was shocked at the state of the place. It had been totally annihilated! There was nothing left! Freiza would not be pleased...how would he conquer this planet for him now? Frieza had enslaved all Saiyans for a reason after all...even he, the prince, couldn't defeat him.

"Damn it all! That scumbag, Frieza, is going to have a fit!" He spat before he realized the energy he felt was nearby. Vegeta noticed a....Saiyan!? Not far off, A wait had just killed a human who had... fucked? Repeatedly at that. He could see blood and cum all over the humans body before he was killed. Vegeta wasted no time, flying over to the Saiyan and landing bedside him, assuming her had to be part of the Saiyan army...but if he was so powerful, how did he never see him? Vegeta could feel how powerful this man was and...he was an alpha too? He could feel his beta senses burning in his chest,"You there, Saiyan! You...did Lord Frieza order this!? He sent me to prepare this planet for his arrival however...you've destroyed everything!"

Kakarot cracked his neck gently and  
kicked the cum coved human through a building so that he didn't have to see him, kakarot then turned to the beta in front of him, kakarot saiyan tail wagging swiftly with his arms crossed."I was told.my mission was to whipe every human off this planet, so that it can be used as a slave trade center for whoever this lord frieza was... I was simply.doing as i was ordered."kakarot said walking up to him slowly, goku radiated godly power. So much that it was scary. "who are you?"

Vegeta didn't even bat an eye as the human sailed through the air and into a building...he couldn't care less about the filthy humans anyway,"I see...it is odd. He also asked me to do the same...strange. Maybe he changed his mind." He said before the alpha stepped closer. Vegeta couldn't help but gasp as the feminine prince felt the pressure of his power...he was incredible. And terrifying. Vegeta blushed slightly as his name was asked, clearing his throat and trying to stay regal like a prince should,"I am Vegeta. Prince of the Saiyan race! And...you are?" He questioned in response.

Kakarot put a hand on his hips and leaned down lifting his chin up with his fingers, smiling slightly."my name is kakarot. At Least that's what my father said when i got a note in my ship "princess~"goku said calling him a princess even though he was a prince, goku thought he was extremely cute, and he was probably the strongest saiyan second to him, he never went for a beta, he decided he'd rather spend 20 years alone without one than mate with a pathetic human being, he just killed and fucked all 7 billion of them, the humans greatest armies couldn't stop him, he could destroy tanks with a cum shot if he wanted to."your cute, do you have a mate for this week's heat cycle?"kakarot asked bluntly.

Vegeta looked surprised when the alpha.... touched him? Vegeta was definitely no weakling. No other Saiyan would DARE touch him without permission. He even felt his cheeks warm up with red blush when he was called princess. It was adorable, he hardly knew how to react to being flirted with. And honestly...because he was so much stronger than the other Saiyan's, he never thought there would even be a worthy alpha," I see....Kakarot...and...Princess? Is that anyway to talk to your prince?" He said, though it didn't have any bit behind it. It was instead the tone of someone who was talking with the popular kid they crushed on. Even if it was unintentional and Vegeta would never admit it. The question he was asked next made him blush even deeper,"O-oh! No. Since I'm the prince, I can just mate with any Saiyan. I..It would be a disgrace. So...I don't." He said, obviously a little flustered as he looked away from Kakarot, still blushing with his blue pigtail covering his blushing cheeks a little.

Kakarot smiled slightly and lifted vegeta up with one arm pinning him to the wall with his arms above his head."maybe we should change that...." kakarot said with a small smile pulling vegeta into a deep passionate gentle kiss giving him the means to pull away if he truly wished to, which goku doubted he did.

Vegeta looked surprised when the alpha.... touched him? Vegeta was definitely no weakling. No other Saiyan would DARE touch him without permission. He even felt his cheeks warm up with red blush when he was called princess. It was adorable, he hardly knew how to react to being flirted with. And honestly...because he was so much stronger than the other Saiyan's, he never thought there would even be a worthy alpha," I see....Kakarot...and...Princess? Is that anyway to talk to your prince?" He said, though it didn't have any bit behind it. It was instead the tone of someone who was talking with the popular kid they crushed on. Even if it was unintentional and Vegeta would never admit it. The question he was asked next made him blush even deeper,"O-oh! No. Since I'm the prince, I can just mate with any Saiyan. I..It would be a disgrace. So...I don't." He said, obviously a little flustered as he looked away from Kakarot, still blushing with his blue pigtail covering his blushing cheeks a little.  
Kakarot smiled slightly and lifted vegeta up with one arm pinning him to the wall with his arms above his head."maybe we should change that...." kakarot said with a small smile pulling vegeta into a deep passionate gentle kiss giving him the means to pull away if he truly wished to, which goku doubted he did.

"Hey! Put me down!" He said roughly, still blushed as Kakarot easily pinned him to the wall and held him there. What was this feeling? He struggled but...he could feel something making him want to stop. He was a prince after all! So why was this Saiyan's smile making his heart race,"Change what? Just hold on a-" he stopped as their lips met. Looked surprised at first but after a few seconds, he slowly melted into the kiss instead of pulling away. It was like he couldn't even help himself. He knew that there was only a couple of hours left until this week's cycle started. As an alpha, Kakarot would definitely sense it, not matter if Vegeta had even tried to deny anything.  
Kakarot gripped his ass lifting him up kissing him deeper swirling his tongue around his kakarot then lifted up his shirt, kakarot was extremely strong...but also kind and gentle with vegeta, he pulled away from the kiss gently, saliva connected to their tongues before slowly falling kakarot's body was perfect he had a perfectly chiseled chest, and perfectly toned abs."feel my muscles... I know you want to princess~"

Vegeta had never been kissed before...and what a kiss it was. He felt light headed and his heart raced. He even felt goosebumps on his skin when their lips first touched. He could even feel his powerful Kakarot was. He could tell it was no effort at all to hold him up like this. No different than holding up a paper or maybe even less. When he pulled away, Vegeta had to catch his breath, his Saiyan armor pants bulging just a bit now,"Sh...shut up. You act as if you know me so well, and we've only just met..." He said softly though...both he and Kakarot knew the powerful Saiyan was right. Vegeta hesitantly pulled off his gloves, gently running a hand over Kakarot's abs,"It's like...touching the hull of a ship. How could you get so powerful. Even ... even Frieza would struggle with you." Vegeta's hands moved up to his chest and back down gently. He didn't even mind being called princess now it seemed.  
Kakarot smirked slightly, kakarot could probably demolish frieza without knowing it, he wanted to fuck who ever this frieza was though, that much was certain. But now he had this cute little beta all to himself. He lifted vegeta up and carried him to the ship, it was huge, of course vegeta was royalty so it made sense, eventually kakarot found the beds and placed vegeta down removing his and vegeta's clothing kakarot's cock throbbed hard standing at 25 inches and 9 inches thick. Even his dick radiated power. Kakarot then lied down waving his dick around slowly."taste it. Princess~"he ordered.

"I can walk you know..." The prince said, despite how he held onto Kakarot as he carried him back to his ship. The two of them were quite the couple. Kakarot was far more powerful but Vegeta could still handle everyone short of Frieza himself. Vegeta had to admire that, especially as a Saiyan himself. Power meant a lot. Soon, they were in the bed on the ship, both naked now. Vegetas body was smooth and hairless, curved like one of the finest Saiyan women. His tail waved behind him in surprise as he stared up at Kakarot's cock,"You're so big...it doesn't even seem possible! How... how can anyone take that thing..." He said before Kakarot spoke again. The 'princess' leaned forward slowly and kicked the tip before pressing his lips together around the head, starting to suckle the huge cock. Before long, it was sliding a few inches in and out of his mouth, his tongue rubbing against the shaft gently.  
Kakarot rested his arms behind his head, moaning in pleasure his cock throbbing as his little princess began to suck his cock"oh god yes....good boy. Thats it princess. Suck it, stroke what you can't take down your throat, look up at me while you suck my dick... I want to see your beautiful eyes as you suck my fat cock. 

Vegeta blushed lightly, feeling a little embarrassed that he was doing something so dirty even though he was a prince...but he was so turned on by the Saiyan names Kakarot that he couldn't help himself. His hands, smaller and feminine compared to the others, high gently wrapped around Kakarot's shaft, stroking him as he sucked with gentle slurping sounds filling the room. He looked up at the other, blushing deeply with his mouth stuffed with cock.  
Jun 14, 2019, 10:21 AM  
Kakarot moaned out in pleasure beathing slightly heavily kakarot then pulled at vegeta's pig tails using them for leverage as he forced his dck deep down his throat growling as he bulged out the small saiyans tight throat kakarots eyes rolled in oleasure as she shoot vegeta's head arounf trying to force as much as he could down his thris throat."yes.. suck that dick princess fuck yess.... puke on my dick, i want to see that shit spurt from your nose!"

Vegeta didn't even really have time to react before Kakarot suddenly pulled at his pigtails, forcing his head down with surprising strength...the guy was too strong. He couldn't even resist this if he wanted to,"M..Mmf!~" the 'princess' mumbled around he cock as he struggled to relax, Inch after inch forcing its way down his throat . Vegeta's hands rested on Kakarot's thighs, shaking as he tried his hardest to fight his gag reflex. His eyes were tearing up and he was shaking slightly before he suddenly couldn't hold back, thick saliva like throw up and precum from the Saiyan's dick spurting from his now and around Kakarot's cock and balls.

Vegeta didn't even have time to catch his breath as Kakarot tightened a leg around his head, forcing it down still before he started to thrust into his throat. The prince grabbed at the bed with his hands, his eyes rolling from the lack of as Kakarot fucked his throat. His neck bulged and stretched around the others cock while he choked slightly and gagged around it, tight throat so wet and warm around Kakarot's throat.

Kakarot wrapped his fists around vegeta's pig tails thrusting upwards till he suddenly roared out beginning to cum gallons upon gallons of cum deep down his throat, way too much for any normal person or even saiyan could handle.at once."take it.... that's my good little princess...." 

The prince closed his eyes tightly, gripping the covers of the bed in his fists as Kakarot began to cum, thrusting his cock deep into his throat before absolutely filling him with cum. The taste was warm and thick, forcing its way out of his nose and all down his chin. When he finally pulled off, cum and spit hanging from his lips and onto the Saiyan's cock, he gasped and coughed lightly,"Kakarot, you imbecile! I...I could barely breathe~" he said cutely though his scent changed. They said that when a beta found their alpha, the beta would begin to change. His sweet scent showed that his heat had started a little earlier from that throat fucking.

Kakarot smiled slightly waving his cock around so that he could wipe the strings of jizz all over vegeta's face spraying a few more strands of jizz sighed in pleasure wiping some drool off his lip."sorry princess, your throat felt way too good..."

Vegeta had to close an eye as a rope of cum spattered over his face, more of the thick and potent Saiyan jizz all over his face now. The boy blushed when Kakarot gently wiped the drool from his mouth,"you even made me puke!" He said before blushing and looking away,"But...since you taste good, ill forgive you. Just this once."  
Kakarot smiled slightly and rubbed his face, lifting vegeta up by the hips as if he was lighter than air to him, kakarot was extremely strong yet gentle with his touch at the same time."ride me, feel free to go at your own pace."kakarot said as he stared at the still cum covered beta above him

Kakarot smiled slightly and rubbed his face, lifting vegeta up by the hips as if he was lighter than air to him, kakarot was extremely strong yet gentle with his touch at the same time."ride me, feel free to go at your own pace."kakarot said as he stared at the still cum covered beta above him.

Vegeta blushed at the thought and bit his lower lip for a second before he reached back and guided the Saiyan to his hole. He let the tip slip in and began to ride slowly, moaning softly.

Kakarot moaned in pleasure feeling how tight vegeta was, kakarot had fucked millions of humans, male and female alike...and none felt like vegeta felt he grinned slightly knowing how massive he was and how hard it would be for vegeta to take him"call me daddy from now on princess."

"Daddy? I'll do...no such thing." He said in slight embarrassment as the others cock slid in and out of him. He rested his hands on the others chest, taking a few more inches of the massive thing.

Kakarot grinned evily and gripped his hips shoving his cock all the way into his ass hole biting his lip he proceeded to fuck him harder up the ass not caring if it hurt vegeta or not, he was never one to care weather or not he was hurtng his bottom, as long as he fucked them, altho if he was making this one his beta he'd prefer him alive and able to walk...but, he'd definetly make sure this bitch was limping after this.

Vegeta gasped when Kakarot suddenly grabbed his hips and forced him down. He moaned out loudly and his nails pressed against the Saiyan's chest. His stomach bulged from the massive cock inside of him,"Ah, be careful! It's...too big!"

Kakarot ignored vegeta's cries slamming into his ass as hard as he wanted kakarot's power rising slowly as he fucked his ass hole harder digging his cock into his ass like a drill"Say "please slow down daddy"if you want me to listen bitch.

"please...slow down daddy..." He gasped out. Vegetas body shook with the strong thrusts and his own dick was hard and dripping precum. His walls were tight and warm against Kakarot.

Kakarot smirked and switched positions bending vegeta over and spanking his ass"thats my princess..."he replied before sliding his cock into his ass gripping his shoulders for leverage as he continued to thrust.

Vegeta's hands gripped the sheets and he nearly screamed when Kakarot slid back inside. He had tears of pleasure on his face after a few minutes,"I'm... gonna cum...." He moaned before cumming all over the bed, leaning steaks of milky white.

Kakarot smiled satisfied that he could make him cum so easily."nnng me too, im gonna cum inside you...daddies seed is gonna impregnate you baby....hnnnng shit, shit cum with daddy!"kakarot growled in pleasure picking up the pace of his thrusts but making sure not to hurt him this tim

Vegeta was still hard even after cumming. He blushed and shook slightly as he felt Kakarot getting closer. This time it felt amazing, even with him so deep," O..ok...Daddy!" He was already leaking again, as if he'd never came.

kakarkot growled and dug his ckck deep into vegeta's butt hole biting his lip as he came deep inside his cunt shivering in pleasure as he dumped his seed."shit!! Im cuming so fucking much!"

Vegeta gasped when Kakarot's cock started slamming against his most sensitive spots, crashing so deep that his legs were shaking and felt numb...even as a Saiyan, he wasn't going to be walking properly for a while for sure. The warm rivers of cum coating his walls leaked back out after flooding his womb. He even can again himself, tightening while he showered the bead with own cum. The prince of the Saiyan's collapsed under Kakarot, panting and drooling while babbling nonsense...he'd never thought he could be fucked so hard.

Kakarot panted deeply kissing vegeta's back gently biting his lip as he finished cumming veveta's stomach had grown fat with cum, when he pulled out of his ass hole he let the cum ooze out of his ass. Panting slightly deciding to let vegeta sleep, he put the ship on auto pilot, putting his clothing back on he decided he would cook for him and vegeta, cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes, waiting for his new beta to awaken.

Vegeta's eyes rolled as Kakarot's lips moved up his back. It didn't take him long for his eyes to roll and for him to pass out. When he awoke, he sat up, his legs sore and Shaky still when he tried to sit up. He could smell....food? He looked out the window to see they were back in space,"K....Kakarot? Are you still there?" He called, looking rather cute on the bed.

kakarot was still cooking the sound of bacon frying could be heard for a bit as he placed there food it was a crap ton of food, kakarot assumed sense veveta was a saiyan he could eat an obnoxious amount of food like he did.

Vegeta looked down at the plate of food and he couldn't help but feel his stomach growl and....Kakarot had been right. Vegeta didn't waste any time tearing into the food, starving after Kakarot had fucked him so hard. The prince paused and though he looked hesitant, he said softly,"Thank you...this was... unexpected."

Kakarot had at his food as well finishing his breakfast very quickly"your my beta, which means I have to take care of you now. Princess."kakarot said with a smile wiping vegeta's cheek of some food gently as he stared at him, vegeta was HIS now, and anyone who wasn't apart of their pact that tried to touch him...would die a brutal agonizing painful death. This lord frieza seemed to scare vegeta...he'd just have to put whomever this frieza was in his place

Vegeta blushed when Kakarot brushed the food from his cheek, even feeling some warmth at being called princess. He wasn't used to being treated this way...but it felt nice. Kakarot was strong and firm, clearly the one in charge...but he was also kind and possessive over what was his,"So... we're officially...together now? It's... ridiculous but...I accept it~" he said with a smile, his hardened attitude softening.

"Mhm..."kakarot said looking out the window of the ship leaning his chin on his hands, before they arrived kakarot decided he would go a few more rounds with vegeta, fucking him on the table, the counter, the bathroom, bed room, etc when they finnaly arrived on earth kakarot floated down with vegeta sitting on his shoulders."so this is planet frieza? Jeez what type of ass hole names a planet after themselves?"

Vegeta had been fucked senseless...he had no idea Kakarot had so much stamina, fucking him like he hadn't had sex in years each time. The prince had no choice but to fly or ride his alphas shoulders at this point. His legs were out of commission for now. His thighs were even a little bruised from the others powerful thrusts,"Well...I mean...nothing wrong with that." He said, a little embarrassed that he shared a name with a planet as well,"But...yes. This is where we call home and base. It...is a dreadful planet. But that is to be expected from that crazed tyrant."

Kakarot pouted slightly, the gravity was much harsher here, but he was so strong that he didn't feel it. He walked forward making sure vegeta did not fall kakarot didn't like this place, vegeta had led him to the emperor as of course frieza would want to know of such a strong warrior, and kakarot couldn't lie...frieza was hot...nice slim body, and his ass looked so tight. Considering he was naked."your frieza? Damn your weak..."kakarot taunted.

Frieza stood up from his throne,"Weak!? No Saiyan will speak to me this way...Ill destroy you to make an example. Besides, I can tell you've mated with Prince Vegeta...I approved no such thing!" He shouted before launching a finger ki blast at Kakarot.

Kakarot tossed vegeta safely into a chair before raising two fingers blocking the blast with his eyes closed, his fingers not even bruised."like I said, weak...a weak little beta."kakarot said walking towards him slowly."I've decided that I'll take your throne, and your ass."

Frieza gasped when the blast was blocked, Vegeta looking like he'd seen something unbelievable,"Are you insane? You'll never take anything from me, Lord Frieza! Now die!" He screeches as he fly at the Saiyan with a powerful kick aimed for his head.

Kakarot let the kick hit him, it didn't even move kakarot's head, kakarot then grabbed fireza's leg, slamming frieza into the tiled floor, surprising dodoria who didn't dare try to fight kakarot, kakarot wasn"t done, he proceeded to slam frieza around all over the castle, blood splattering everywhere

Frieza gasped when he suddenly stopped by...nothing. the Saiyan didn't even block it. Instead, he was taken for a ride he didn't sign up for. He had probably been slammed against everything in that palace more than once now. Blood ran down his body and his shuddered as he tried to regain his composure unsuccessfully,"S...so...damned strong. Is this...what Saiyan's are supposed to be able to do!?"

Kakarot lifted frieza up by his leg watching blood run down his face, licking his lips, kakarot slammed fireza threw a few pillars gripping his head preceding to slam his face into the ground over and over again at blinding speed.

Frieza was in more pain than he thought was possible...and it wasn't over. Kakarot's attacks were fierce and cruel.... relentless. After about the 150th slam to the head, Frieza had went limp, unable to even fight back at all.

Kakarot lifted frieza's head up sticky blood connecting on frieza's face and the ground, he then slammed his face into the small crater he created with his head one more time before spitting on his face."now, im the lord of the universe, does ANYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"kakarot boomed at the guards.

Frieza's eyes were white now and he was barely even still conscious at this point. The others in the throne room were silent, not daring to say a word as they all took a knee slowly,"All Hail...Lord Kakarot!" One screamed out before the rest repeated it. They were afraid. Vegeta sat in shock...so easily...he'd destroyed Frieza like nothing.

Kakarot stood up slowly he kept frieza alive he wanted to make frieza his too. He kicked frieza one more time."SAIYANS frieza will no longer rule you...i will humiliate him in front of all of you..."he grinned unzipping his pants showing his giant cock before kneeling down sticking his tongue inside frieza's ass. 

Frieza gasped as he suddenly felt a tongue press up into him, squirming weakly under Kakarot,"S...stop this! It's...crazy..." He mumbled weakly through the blood in his mouth. The rest of the Saiyans were amazed at how huge Kakarot was....they couldn't compare!

Kakarot stroked his cock as he began moving his tongue in and out his cock was that big and it wasn't even hard yet. Kakarot gripped frieza's butt cheeks smacking them every now and then as he ate frieza's ass out, beginning to finger frieza as he ate him out like a snack.

Vegeta blushed as he watched his Alpha work. Frieza was trying to squirm away, but there was no escape...and it felt so amazing whether he likes it or not. His walls were warm and tight on Kakarot's tongue before a finger slid in as well,"N...no! T...take that out of there! This...this is unacceptable~"

Kakarot smirked frieza was cute, kakarot slid another finger into his ass wiggling them around, he then began to stroke frieza's cock slowly leaning down kissing and licking frieza's neck and back as he fingered his ass making his cheeks clap against the palm of his hand.

Frieza gasped as Kakarot started to finger him faster. The crowd watched and some even jerked off while Kakarot's lips pressed against his neck,"N...No I...I can't lose..." He still mumbled, his cock already dripping precum down the Saiyan's hand.

"You've already lost bitch."kakarot growled out with a grin sliding 3 fingers into his ass, twisting his hand around digging deep into his ass."mmm go ahead boys, line up and dump your load on frieza's face, he isn't gonna fight..."kakarot said licking his lips

Frieza gasped as the fingers slipped into his ass, loosening for Kakarot's monster cock. The others were eager to oblige, lining up as they began to cum on Frieza's face one by one. They were already saying that Kakarot should've taken over sooner.

Kakarot grinned as he watched frieza's face get coated with strand after strand of jizz kakarot then removed his fingers sucking them clean before pressing the tip of his cock agains t his ass, suddenly shoving a whole 10,inches deeo into his ass hole growling slightly"FUCK!"kakarot drooled on frieza's ass as proceeded to jam his dick in and out of frieza's ass.

Frieza gasped and let out a long scream of pain and pleasure when the Saiyan suddenly slammed into his ass while the others continued to cum all over his face and chest. His tail wrapped around Kakarot's waist and Vegeta stared in shock as he watched Kakarot destroy the one he'd been so afraid of. Vegeta blushed and felt his heart racing as he watched his Alpha fuck Frieza like a cheap whore...was...this love? He had to admit...he was lucky. Frieza on the other hand, not so much. He was screaming and squirming under Kakarot,"S...stop! Y...you're...b... breaking me!"

Good."kakarot growled gripping friez's hips his throbbing hard cock pulsing inside kakarot's. Ass, vegeta grilled jis ips tightly now not holding back, he proceeded to fuck frieza at a deep rough pace, kakarot bit his lip as he fucked. The shit out of frieza he grinned drooling in pleasure.

Frieza's eyes rolled as he was mercilessly fucked, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. The alien tyrant could barely even think straight now, cumming all over the floor just from the rough strokes Kakarot was giving him now.

Kakarot bit his lip panting deeply, he gripped frieza's ass cumming deep into his ass hole immediately fertilizing his womb panting harshly leaning over and whispering in his ear"you...are mine now

Frieza growled weakly, unable to make the full sound as Kakarot held his hips in place, filling him with what had to be gallons of cum,"F...fuck you, Saiyan. I'll...I'll never truly be yours. Ever~" he growled though it sounded more like moans with no bite behind them. Frieza was defeated.

Kakarot grinned and yanked put of his ass spraying jizz all over his body whiping drool off his lip, he then spat in frieza's face."alright saiyans, have your fun fuck frieza a night long, no cumming inside."kakarot orderd before walking off with vegeta at the hip"now you can stop looking so terrified of frieza...your too beautiful to be scared of anything princess"kakarot said to vegeta with a smirk

Frieza looked up at Kakarot began to walk away,"W..what!? D....Damn you, Saiyan! I'll get revenge! Either on you...or your little unauthorized fuck toy, Vegeta! Do you know who I am!? I'm Lord Friez-...Ah!~" the villains rant was cut short as the first Saiyan plunged into his ass with no regard...their were many saiyans lined up in the room and they'd all cum more than once. Vegeta blushed as Kakarot pulled him along, his alpha holding him close as they walked,"I...guess I have to thank you. You...made it look so easy. I've been afraid of Frieza for so long and now...look at him. No better than a whore back on our home planet.

Tell you what, I'll train you, teach you how to use god ki too. You won't be as strong as me, but if you work hard enough you'll be extremely strong, do you know of the super saiyan legend? Well, it is no legend." Kakarot said lifting vegeta so he sat on his shoulder as they walked.

Vegeta looked surprised, his hands resting in Kakarot's hair and his tail flicking behind him,"It's....it's real!?!" He chirped cutely, bouncing on the saiyans shoulders a bit,"But Frieza said it was all just a lie! Is...is that what you're so strong!? I ...I wanna get stronger too! By any cost." Vegeta said quickly. He was still a Saiyan after all and all saiyans wanted nothing more than to be the strongest.  
Rose  
No, it isn't the reason. Actually i was born with this power, I discovered super saiyan randomly, there are multiple levels too, 1, 2, 3, 4, god, and what i like.to call super.saiyan blue.

Vegeta looked shocked by the revelation,"S...so much power. So...Frieza never stood a chance." Vegeta began cutely bouncing and tugging the Saiyans hair,"You have to train me now! You have too!" He called out

Kakarot clenched an eye chuckling slightly."ok ok, calm down my hair isn't invulnerable you know, i will train you, but this isn't a game, i won't be easy on you, and you have to be utterly.perfect if your too master god ki. Princess. You'll get knocked down, a lot. And hard... but if.you give up you'll never learn. Are you sure your ready love?" 

Vegeta stopped tugging at Kakarot's hair, blushing a little at how good it felt to have an Alpha like this...he'd just went from ravaging Frieza to being so gentle with his mate...it was so amazing,"Of course! I mean...now that you've claimed me I... would like to be useful to you too..." He said with a small blush.

kakarot and vegeta finnaly arrived to vegeta's room, kakarot deciding to fuck vegeta sensually and gently for a change, he was very agressive but when it came to his beta's he could be as gebtly or as agressive as they want, and if frieza stops being bitchy and accepts him, he'll realize that. Meanwhile far in space a tall muscular man named broly was eating fruit he had just gotten done killing some animals for meat for his dinner for him and his father, he hated that there were no women on the planet, he wanted a beta he could claim for himself, that's when he noticed a ship flying down. The power inside was so weak it was laughable. He wondered if it was a woman, or even a man...he wouldn't care. But he did here from his father that futanari woman were AMAZING.

It was official. Vegeta was in love with his alpha, especially the way he fucked him so gently and romantically that night...all he wanted was to be Kakarot's princess now, the best beta he could be. Chee hopped out of her ship, unaware of what was happening to Frieza back on the planet. She had followed that extreme power level all the way to this planet. What could it be? Frieza wanted to know what was there so badly and well....she was seconds from finding out. The green skinned alien girl was short and compact with nice breasts and a Chevy figure that was barely hidden by her frieza force armor. She had a blast in one hand and her other hand pressed the side of her scouter,"Hm...it says that power is close. I'll find out what it is and get back before they even know I'm gone!" She chirped, moving towards the signal now.

Broly lies cock was bulging threw his armour/pants VERY noticeably, and it wasn't even hard either. Broly suddenly tackled chelai grabbing her head and slamming it into a tree lifting her up by the head blood had dripped from the girls forehead from the point of.impact that it made with the tree, broly grinned drooling like an animal, as he stared at the womans plump ass.

Broly was incredibly strong so it was needless to say that Cheelai was no match for that hit. She didn't even have time to put her hands up in defense, going headfirst into the tree. She was limp in Broly's hand, whimpering and barely even struggling to stay conscious from the painful attack. Blood ran down her face as she whimpered,"W...who are you?" Her ass was so warm and soft looking.

Brolies eyes had completly whited out, he definetly wasn't answering her even if he wanted to, he ripped her armour off as well as her pants noticing her nice pink puckered ass, and a nicely sized cock and balls broly definetly hit a jack pot...but he wanted to fuck this bitch up before he fucked her properly. So he lifted her higher like she was practically air, and proceeded to slam his fist into the middle of her back, making sure to keep her from fainting, by squeezing her head.

Chee couldn't even put up any resistance as he ripped her clothes off, revealing her secret...she had a cock! The girl blushed deeply, the same color as the blood running down her face,"P...please! Let me go...I..  
I didn't mean to disturb ...y...you!" She screamed out, embarrassed by her secret being out...but that didn't matter. Broly's fist crashed onto her back, knocking the breath from her as pain shot up her body. Her eyes whited out as well as she passed out from the hit, only to be woken back up by the squeeze to her head. She gasped, squirming in pain,"let me go! P...please!"

broly grinned slamming her onto the ground face first, before grabbing her arms pulling them back, he proceeded to stomp into her back brutally, causing craters to be created just from the wind of his brutal kicks."TAKE IT, TAKE IT TAKE IT! BLEED PUKE UP BLOOD WHORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"broly roared in utter glee trying to get her to barf up blood with every single hit.

"W...wait please! I'll do any-" Cheelai was in the middle of begging to be released when she was slammed into the ground, cutting her if completely before Broly began to brutally stomp her, so hard that the ground shook. She was no lying in a crater, halfway embedded into the ground with blood all over her chin, chest and mouth...every stomp had made her puke blood and with her hands pulled behind her, she couldn't even defend herself or even soften the blows,"H...h ...help me...s.... somebody...." She whispered softly, already barely hanging on. Broly was way out of league. Frieza should have sent her with back up.

Broly spat right in cheelai's eye leaning down rubbing her hair gently before rolling her over beginning to slam his fists into her face viciously, he was making sure she wouldn't die...or pass out by shocking her with ki inside his punch every now or then, blood began to paint brolies face at this point as he beat the shit out of cheelai for no reason aside from the fact that it got him hard.

Cheelai winced when Broly spat on her, closing her eyes before he...started to rub her hair gently? Maybe...the worst was over? She started to calm down as Being flipped her over...but the sadistic smile on his face told her he wasn't stopping. At all. His punches were incredible, slamming into her face over and over. At first, she tries to grab his wrists to stop him or her hands up to try and block them...but it was useless. Her hands began to go limp and Everytime her eyes whitened out, Broly's Ki brought her back, only to be met with another huge fist crashing down into her face. If she was human, she probably would have died the moment this began. Her blood was all over his fists now and had even spattered on his face as she twitched beneath him,"n..no more...n...no more please...i...i surrender..." She whispered delusionally during a few seconds break between the barrage of punches.

Broly panted lightly as her blood dripped off his fists, he then pulled off his pants showing his GIGANTIC cock that was standing at 18 inches tall and it wasn't even hard yet... broly licked his lips and gripped her forehead with one hand, he then grabbed her chin with the other and squeezed till a loud cringe worthy popping noise was heard, he forced her mouth open shoving his dick deep down her throat his massive cock stretching her mouth out to ungodly levels. (Mmm Im sctually picturing goku and broly fucking each other and switching between dom and sub from time to time, )

Chee was panting now, hardly able to even keep her eyes open...but she did see that massive cock that was between this man's legs...it was huge! She shook her head when he grabbed her forehead, already scared,"W...wait wait no...NO! PLEASE! STOP!" She screamed before he squeezed her chin until a sickening pop echoed through her head along with sharp and intense pain...she didn't have time to wonder what was so broken because that cock slammed down her throat instantly, stretched her throat and making her eyes roll. She kicked and squirmed beneath Broly as she struggled to stay conscious and breath. Her throat was right, warm and wet around the saiyans cock.

broly gritted his teeth his cock was almost as thick as she was wide. He gripped her shoulders tightly squeezing brutally before another loud crack echoed threw the forest, a she procededded to throat fuck her roughly with no regards for her own saftey she streached her throat out violently, her jaw didnt look like it was suppose to streach the wat it was, broly wanted the bitch to vomit all over his cock, he wanted to see it dripping out of her nose, broly was MUCH bigger than the woman, his arm was even taller than her, there was no way in hell she was escaping if he didn't want her too.

Cheelai couldn't help but think she was going to die...he was so strong. His cock was so big...she could feel it. Her jaw was certainly dislocated to accommodate the brutal throat fucking and it wasn't long before another snap echoed around the forest, sending pain through her body. The outline of Broly's cock showed through her throat and if didn't take long before she began to shudder. Bloody vomit began to drip Around the saiyans cock, even pouring from her nose in a stream before it was all out. Her hands hand been against Broly's thighs to try and push his hips back but now they hung limp at her sides.

Broly growled in pleasure his smile wide and sadistic as he continued this throat. Fucking for 5 straight hours, never letting up, finnally he shoved his length all the way down her throat before cumming deep down her throat purposly cumming down the wrong pipe.just to make it even more uncomfortable, this bitch wasnt his beta yet. So broly didn't give a shit about her liking any bit. Of it. He fuckingloved how scared she was, he roared out to the top of his lungs as he pumped jizz down her throat like a hose, his roar sending birds flying away. And leveling the tree's around him

Over the 5 hours, Cheelai had passed out several times, either being woken back up by a Broly or being shocked back awake by the cock in her mouth. Blood, saliva and vomit covered her frieza force top with dried blood and saliva on her chin. Finally, her warm wet and tight throat began to milk Broly's cock. Thick Saiyan cum began to absolutely pour down her throat, choking her while cum shot from her nose and dripped from the corners of her mouth. She was swallowing as much as she could, afraid of what might happen if she didn't. Her eyes were full of fear as she stared up at the huge Saiyan.

Borly growled like a beast, before pulling out of her throat spraying all over her face thick creamy gooey cum splattering all over her face before he stood up tall and even scarier as his power outlined himself, he then rouchly kicked her into the stomach sending her crashing into a mountain before beginning to bitch smack her with his taul roughly "bend over and raisy your fucking ass!"broly growled as he beat her face in with his tail, not stopping to allow her to bend over, she would just have to figure it out herself.

Chee was still wiping cum from her eyes and face when she was kicked so hard that she literally flew through the air, slamming into a mountain with so much force that the entire thing shook. Broly was there almost instantly, his intimidating look even more scarier than ever,"Please..I...I made you cum s....so let me go~" she begged before his tail smacked her, as hard as a solid punch. The boys were heavy and it took her almost 30 minutes just to turn over, having to struggle to keep her eyes open through the pain. Eventually she was on her knees with her green soft bubbly ass in the air...she was still in the mountain crater Broly had kicked her into.

broly grinned jerking his giant cock off, that was as big as her leg and thicker than her thighs, he then slowly slid his cock deep into her butt hole struggling to push into the tiny hole."Fuck yess....be a good beta and i'll be nice to you from now on"broly promised as he inched inside her, he was just showing her his dominance, just like all alpha's did with beta's that they wanted

"It's... it'll never fit...it...it's so big..." She slurred, shaking with fear as his cock started to line up with his hole...it was so thick. She had been well beyond wanting to be good...it was clear who was dominant at this point. She was no match for an alpha like Broly and the last five hours proved it with flying colors. Chee squirmed and cried out as he stretched around the tip, already stretching so much she thought she'd tear in half. She was lucky all that throat fucking had lubed up that monstrous cock at all,"O...oh my god!" She screamed out, her own cock...hard? She was a beta after all.

broly grinned gripping her hips, his tip was all that went into her... and she was FAR from finishes...broly licked her lips, slowly miving his hips forward making sure nit to mangle her guts with his cock, in normal circumstances he wouldn't care, but he was gonna impregnate her, and he wanted her as his beta, and what broly wanted, he fucking got, he hooked his fingers into the side of her cheeks, pulling back slowly as he thrusted inside her."fuuuuck, look at your cock throbbing, i know you like it~ my dick is godly..."

Chee nearly screamed in pain and pleasure as Broly began inching forward. Even with only a couple of inches inside, she was already feeling so full. Her own cock was dripping precum slowly and his fingers made her turn to look back at him with afraid and lustful eyes. Broly's cock was the painful...but the pleasure coming from it was undeniable.

broly smirked cockily as he dug inside her he was only 5 inches inside her, he had 20 inches left to go... his lip twitched as he gripped her butt digging his nails into her butt before shoving an entire 10 inches into her ass hole all at once getting very impatient with this weak little bitch. Broly grinned expecting a very delicious reaction from her taking 10 inches in literally one powerful thrust.

broly smirked cockily as he dug inside her he was only 5 inches inside her, he had 20 inches left to go... his lip twitched as he gripped her butt digging his nails into her butt before shoving an entire 10 inches into her ass hole all at once getting very impatient with this weak little bitch. Broly grinned expecting a very delicious reaction from her taking 10 inches in literally one powerful thrust.

Cheelai screamed and twitched as Broly suddenly slammed ten inches in. Her eyes rolled and she squirmed, trying to crawl away from his huge cock while blood still ran from the corner of her mouth from the brutal beating she'd taken too. Her walls were extremely tight around the others too huge cock and her stomach bulged from how deep it was,"N...No...too...too big! p..please, t.... take it out!"

No....now way, im not fucking done~"broly growled jiggling his giant cock around in her ass hole violently, his dominant pheramones filling the area, broly continued this for 4 long hours, fucking her harder and rought never letting up or allowing her to pass out, he used her as if she was nothing but a pathetic little fleshlight, he finnaly went balls deep into hrr ass hole groaning.in pleasure as she did.

Chee shuddered as his strong scent surrounded her, making it hard to even think, particularly when he started to drill her. After 4 hours, Cheelai hole was ruined, some blood on her thighs and her thighs bruised from the intense fucking. Drool ran down her chin and she was babbling nonsense with a pool of her own blood and cum beneath her and around her knees,"A...aaaah!~ Y..Yeah I...it's...b...breaking me...a...again~" she cooed and slurred as if drunk while he quivering walls squeezed Broly's cock still.

Ya sorry, i have some friends who aren't logged on messenger and are only logged on fb for a while, which is why i posted on your tl) broly grinned and let her drop against his perfectly muscular chest as he slammed his way deeper and deeper into her cunt. Not letting up even after so long he growled and pulled her hair yanking it back for leverage, he had finally broke her, after the first 2 straight hours."take daddys dick...come on ride it...were gonna cum together"he said biting into her neck deeply marking her as his

Chee was drooling and shaking mess as she was dropped into his long and thick cock, her own throbbing and leaking Precum again. Her frieza force armor set was ruined and her scouter had long since been crushed. Her make ran from her eyes I'm black and bloody streaks and every movement had her moaning out I'm pure pleasure as Broly stretched her,"Y...yeah...d...daddy~" she cooed as she began bouncing up and down, tilting her head so he could bite into her neck easily. Blood ran down her green flesh from the wound and it didn't take long before she was finally cumming again, her walls hot, velvety and tighter than ever on the powerful saiyans cock.

Broly moaned in pleasure feeling her grinding on his cock quite skilfully, he jacked her cock off slowly with a smirk pumping up into her cunt as blood dripped all over his cock and down her thighs, before nutting deep into her ass hole easily impregnating her. He roared out like a beast as he came he pulled her into a hug."mine..."he growled

Cheelai leaned into Broly as he stroked her cock gently, I'm time with his powerful thrusts. Even though she had just came only seconds ago, already she was cumming all over Broly's hand for the last time, just as all of his hot seed pumped into her, absolutely filling her with the stuff till it was leaking back out some. She went limp in Broly's arms, panting and looking exhausted after being fucked for hours and hours, not even counting how long he spent throat fucking her and showing his dominance earlier,"D... Daddies..." She agreed delusionally, weakly resting her head and hands on his chest. She couldn't even feel her legs anymore.

Broly grinned and decided he was going to leave his father, he hated the man anyway... so he lifted cheelai up on his shoulder and went into her ship, before destroying the planet with a single finger blast. And flying off in the ship, and fell asleep in a bedx the next day he woke up again and walked out of the room with his shirt off and only shorts, cheelai was back to her usual jumpy attitude altho she was clearly limping from last night."your cooking something?"

Broly grinned and decided he was going to leave his father, he hated the man anyway... so he lifted cheelai up on his shoulder and went into her ship, before destroying the planet with a single finger blast. And flying off in the ship, and fell asleep in a bedx the next day he woke up again and walked out of the room with his shirt off and only shorts, cheelai was back to her usual jumpy attitude altho she was clearly limping from last night."your cooking something?"  
Broly grinned and decided he was going to leave his father, he hated the man anyway... so he lifted cheelai up on his shoulder and went into her ship, before destroying the planet with a single finger blast. And flying off in the ship, and fell asleep in a bedx the next day he woke up again and walked out of the room with his shirt off and only shorts, cheelai was back to her usual jumpy attitude altho she was clearly limping from last night."your cooking something?"

Cheelai sat up after hours of sleeping, having passed out as soon as they'd left the planet, even before Broly destroyed the place. She hadn't even seen it, but after all that had happened, she was more than aware of how powerful the other was. It was what could be considered morning, though it was still dark out in the void of space or course. She walked with a limp, her legs still loose and sore from yesterday as she pulled on tshirts and a pair of short shorts before Broly suddenly appeared, calmed down from his face yesterday,"Fuck! You scared me..." She jumped, forgetting that he was there,"Oh well...after yesterday, I guess you would be hungry..." She said softly,"And...well...you're here and I'm hungry so...Yea." she said simply, limping to the kitchen. After about an hour, she'd made a huge meal, mostly for Broly since Saiyans ate so much, herself only needed a modest meal. She set the table,"Food ready!" She called.

Broly crossed his arms slightly, she looked so hot right now, the way her face was still so fucked up, she even had cum stains in her hair, and her limp made broly rock hard, he was actually very happy that he had found a beta that could cook, and take a beating...even if she cried so much, the crying was even hotter."another thing, i want you to call me daddy no matter what and where we are, now blow me while i eat."broly ordered calmly, his voice wasn't so scary and sadistic anymore, but it still boomed authority as he began to eat.

Chee ran a hand over her sore jaw and a few bruises on her face. She could already feel the warmth of a shower calling her but she had an alpha now, and it would take some getting used to. She needed to follow his order first...after all, she already knew from experience how Broly could be if she didn't. But, she was still lucky. Broly was really strong and having a strong alpha was always good,"O...of course, Daddy..." She said softly as she crawled under the table, he gently pulled Broly's from cock from his underwear and took it into her mouth, letting it slide down her throat as she began to bob her head with gentle slurps floating up from under the table.

broly moaned in pleaaure as he ate , her tongue action felt fucking amazing, broly gripped her head sliding it down his gargantuan cock, leaning against the chair as he finished eating."stroke yourself off as i throat fuck you, you little bitch, and dont forget to massage my balls. Too.

Oh ok, no prob haha I'm actually on episode 778 haha)) "y...yes Daddy..." She said before Broly pushed her head down on his cock, her nose going into his base and her lips pressing right against Broly's base as well. She swallowed around his cock as he started fucking it, all while one hand massage his huge balls. Her other hand was stroking up and down her own throbbing cock, already dripping Precum onto the floor,"Mm~"

Broly licked his lips slowly as he fucked her throat harder and deeper with a low animalistic growl, he made sure to keep himself calm though, as she was being a good girl and there was no need to be so rough with her anymore, especially sense it looked like she was enjoying her "snack"

Ok thanks, you don't have to be super rough or anything cause something tells me cheelai would he pretty gentle, and one even if she was rough i doubt broly would feel a different xd)

Chee closed her eyes and relaxed her throat as Broly had his way, leaking Precum down her throat with a steady drip. Her hands worked his balls gently and her throat was right around his cock, swallowing his Precum in place of a traditional breakfast.

Broly growled and forced his way deeper down her throat, his massive cock bulging out her throat. he forced her up and down brutally as he grew close to cumming"nnng...i want you to finger my ass bitch"

Chee's eyes watered as Broly fucked her throat even deeper, making her slurp and shudder around her forceful alphas huge cock. Drool ran down her chin and she could barely think straight as he slowly lifted her hand to push two fingers into Broly's tight hole.

Broly moaned in pleasure as he felt her fingers going into his ass he thrusted harder down her throat loving how all the spit covered his cock and balls, he roared in pleasure beginning to cum deep down her throat"AHHHHG FUCKING BITCH!"

Chee closed her eyes as Broly's he tightened on her fingers and cum started to fill her throat, coming from her nose and dripping down her chin and onto her chest as the other exploded. She swallowed as much as she could before pulling back, some splattering onto her face.

Broly jacked himself off more cumming all over her face panting deeply, he began to rub her face. With his tail gently"you did good pleasing daddy...."

Cheelai gently nuzzled his tail as it rubbed over her green skin, cum dripping down on her chest from the massive amount Broly gave her,"I...I hope so~" she cooed gently, her own cock hard between her thighs.

A few weeks later they still had quite a long time before they got to planet vegeta. Broly and cheelai were slowly warming up to each other more, broly decided to start conquering planets with cheelai. He knew this woman was the woman he truly loved. And he felt the love back so much that when cheelai suggested that he tried to be submissive, he decided to try it for her. He was currently bent over with his ass in the air waiting for her.

Cheelai had finally healed completely and had fully accepted Broly as her alpha and owner. She had completely abandoned the Frieza force and if her alpha wanted a planet, she would do whatever she could to help him take it. But now, she sat nervously, looking at Broly's bottom, the huge man making her have to stand on a small box just to line up with his bottom. She gently spit on his hole before pushing in slowly, gasping at how tight and different it felt.

Broly moaned as she pushed into his ass, it felt different. But it didn't hurt. Obviously, he wasn't sure if he could be hurt, his ass was quite tight...and his walls felt SO good he was surprised at how big cheelai actually was. She wasn't anything compared to him, but she was actually bigger than most alpha's

Chee was already panting as Broly's warm, moist walls, squeezing down on her cock so tightly,"W...wow...it's...it's so different..." She cooed before she slowly pulled out and pushed back in, the lewd wet sound made her shudder. She rested her hands on the others cheeks and began to thrust at a steady pace,"O...oh fuck...it's...its so tight..." She cooed softly.

Broly moaned in pleasure gritting his teeth as she thrusted. In and out of her, she had to be at least 12 may be 14 inches, he was surprised how deep his ass could get, he clenched the sheets tightly trying to relax his ass as he was fucked

Chee closed her eyes, smiling as she began to move faster, her hips slapping against his as her father large cock sank deeper and deeper into his ass, till her 18 inches was buried all the way with each stroke. Her moans started to fill the room and her balls were slapping against his larger ones now,"F...fuuuuck~<3 it's...squeezing me so warmly~" she cooed, already drawing close with each thrust,"I'm...n.. Not gonna...last too long..." She moaned out, gently reaching around to stroke Broly's cock as she thrusted.

Broly moaned as he was now balls deep into his ass hole, hitting his prostate increasing his pleasure 10 times more causing him to moaned out louder gaining a small ahegao look as he was bottomed out.

Chee's eyes rolled as she continued pounding away, Broly's prostate making him tighten on her even more...she could barely even take it. She bit her lower lip, trying to hold on as best she could before she moaned out, exploding inside of Broly's hole. Her hot cum painted his walls and pressed against his prostate as he pumped him full of her seed, so much so that it began to leak back out slowly.

Broly dropped on his stomach panting deeply cheelai leaned down placing her hands on each side of the bed."I'm still hard…" broly groaned in pleasure as he felt her cock throbbing in her ass intensely.

"Wait a sec-"broly was cut off as he suddenly moaned out from cheelai thrusting once again, pushing in and out of his ass at a faster pace. Broly moaned out in pleasure his tongue lolling out as he was fucked, she laughed slightly.

"Mmmng, see? Cock feels great doesn't it…?"she said gripping a handful of his hair and pulling back, thrusting further into his ass, pulling out and forcing her way back in slamming her hips into his butt. His ass was surprisingly jiggly, and his moans were even more surprisingly girly. 

"Ahhhh hehehe."cheelai moaned/laughed as she fucked broly like a bitch in heat, broly was completely submissive under her. And it was AWESOME 

"Cheelai wait your ahhhg going too deep"broly said moaning out like a little slut as cheelai fucked her.

"Shush up and take it."cheelai siad with a low growl as she fucked him."fuck yes such a cock hungry bitch…"cheelai growled yanking brollies hair back forcing her was into him harder and harder while sharply spanking his ass earning loud submissive moans from broly"back that ass up on me bitch…"she growled, broly complied bucking into her thrusts slowly he actually loved this. Her cock was so big. Of course his was bigger...but broly was a virgin before her.

"Gosh...i'm gonna cum again"she growled forcing as much of her cock into his ass as she could, causing his ass to bleed, but she couldn't stop it was too good.

"W...wait if you keep cumming inside me i'll-"brolly was cut off by a sharp thrust shutting him up. When he looked up at cheelai he could see she wasn't pulling out

"Get pregnant? I know.~"cheelai said simply forcing her cock balls deep into her ass, pouring her cum deep into his ass causing him to moan out like a whore."AHHHHG!"they both screamed but cheelai more so as she came she leaned over shaking intensely. Gripping his shoulders.

"Not yet….not done by a fucking long shot bitch…."she said with a snarl. At this rate broly may be fucked into complete submission. 

5 hours later, cheelai still wasn't done with broly she had fucked him in every position she could think of, and in every part of her ship. They swapped back and forth from who was dominant. But for the most part broly was getting nailed….and he loved it, cheelai could tell. After a whole 7 hours...The two were done. Broly got absolutely fucked up… he was covered in cum. His eyes rolled to his head and his tongue lolled out, cheelai jacked herself off a bit more. Before spraying all over brolies face. Before sighing in relief as her cock went limp she pulled broly in closely. Licking her lips as she stared at his ass. It leaked cum and blood like lava 

"Mmm, can you fuck me more often?"broly asked quite cutley, cheelai giggled slightly rubbing his back.

"Are you...submitting yourself to me sweetie?"cheelai asked with a raised eyebrow. Broly just bared his neck in submission and buried his face into the pillow in embarrassment. Cheelai licked her lips gently. And bared her fangs. Biting deep into his neck marking him as she did. Blood dripped down brollies neck. 

"Of course I can…."she said with a small grin. 

I'll probably have chapter 2 up pretty damn fast. And again...don't expect 10k plus every chapter. Expect roughly 4 maybe 5 k, lowest 2k for every 5 to 10 chapters i'll try to do above 10k words again tho.


End file.
